Impulse
by FacepaintOfPanic
Summary: Genesis wanted to sleep the day away, but he had a sudden impulse that just would not let him rest until it was acted upon. Genesis/Angeal. Yaoi. M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.**

**Pairing: Genesis/Angeal**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Prompt: Impulse**

**Warnings: Sex, profanity, mild nudity**

**Notes: I'm sorry guys; I'm not dead. I hope this is enough until I can get myself to write my second chapter to Music Makes Me. Keep the faith in me, yeah? Cheers!**

**---**

Genesis thudded down the stairs as fast as his freshly awakened legs would allow him to go. He had an impulse and it would not let him rest until it was acted upon.

He jumped the final two stairs and quick-stepped/ jogged into the kitchen where he knew Angeal would be; he needed to do this now.

Genesis spotted Angeal at once, still in his sleeping clothes- dark grey sweats and a black tank top- back turned to him. He was leaning into the counter close to the stove, watching a pot of water heat up.

Genesis didn't wait for Angeal to notice or acknowledge him. He marched straight up to him, grabbed his arm and swiveled him around.

Angeal wasn't expecting Genesis to wake up so suddenly after him, nor did he expect to get manhandled by him first thing in the morning( was last night not enough for him?). He looked at Genesis with wide startled blue eyes as he was shoved back into the sink's counter and held there.

"Genesis?" Angeal asked, unsure.

"Good morning, Angeal." Genesis greeted, but he was no longer looking at his face; his eyes were busy on the their target; what his impulse was telling him to take.

"Um…" Angeal was totally confused and lost as his biceps were released and his sweats were tugged down. Genesis didn't explain anything, gave no rhyme or reason, but dropped down to his knees. He grabbed hold of Angeal's now bare hips (he wore no underwear to bed) and steadied them making sure he was level with Angeal's flaccid member.

Before Angeal could even blink, Genesis had taken him in his mouth and didn't stop until he had every inch was down his throat. He didn't give Angeal time to adjust ,or himself time to savior the choked, surprised noise his lover made before he added more suction and started a quick pace.

Angeal- who was still at a loss as why this was happening, though not complaining-looked down at the bobbing redhead through half lidded eyes while his mouth moved slightly to from words, though nothing but breathless noises came out. Genesis was very good at giving head and at the rate he was going, Angeal wouldn't last but a few minutes.

Hoping to calm his rather needy lover, Angeal buried his fingers into Genesis' slightly sleep rumpled, russet hair, and massaged the back of his head gently while he steadied himself by holding on the countertop behind him with his other hand. The slight adjustments changed the angle, but the speed remained the same. Genesis shifted Angeal's hips a bit, not slowing his pace or decreasing the suction at all and continued to suck and swallow down Angeal as if he were a starved man.

At this point, Angeal's confused but hard cock was pulsing heavily and causing mind-stimulating pleasure to bolt all over his body. His thought process and knowledge on how to do things such as form complete sentences begin to blur, and his eyes refused to stay open, due to the rapid build-up of pleasure.

"Ah…mmn…Genesis…slow down…" Angeal started to pant heavily and knees started to weaken, unable to hold him up and handle the quivering bolts of a quickly approaching orgasm at once. He gave the red strands of hair tangled with his fingers a light tug in case Genesis was too preoccupied to hear him.

If Genesis heard Angeal, he certainly didn't take heed. Genesis' head pulled back and his mouth released Angeal with a small pop. One of his hands let go of one of Angeal's hips and fisted his dripping shaft firmly. While he held it, Genesis' tongue shot out and, starting at the base, dragged up to head along the underside. From there, it ran over the tip's leaking slit and swirled around the spongy head a few times before returning back into his mouth; Angeal's cock followed suit.

"Shit…Genesis." Angeal groaned louder. It was becoming too much too fast; Genesis had started a faster, needier than before pace, sucking greedily and wetly. Both of his hands were back to holding Angeal's hips, now moving them so that it caused Angeal to thrust more deeply into his mouth. Genesis had started to hum around Angeal, causing a vibration that thrummed wildly throughout him. The suction had increased as well and rimmed the pleasurable ministrations with a hint of pain, but it blended so well, it only caused Angeal to moan out loud and breathlessly.

Angeal's hand was now fisting Genesis' hair firmly, but not too tightly, the other gripping the countertop firmly enough to make his knuckles change colors. His breathing and pulse were completely out of order, thrumming heatedly and making him breathe mostly through his mouth, hence the little moans and grunts he made every time he thrust back into Genesis' mouth. Not to mention that Angeal could feel the build-up in his nether regions reaching its limit; He was about to cum, and he was going to cum hard.

Genesis seemed to sense this and somehow( Angeal will never know how)managed to double-time his pace. He tightened his hold on Angeal's hips, digging his blunt nails into the tanned flesh there and damn near forced Angeal's slightly shaking body to comply with the faster speed.

"Ah. Ah. Ow-ah… I…" Angeal couldn't hold it back anymore. The overwhelming pleasure and slight pain blended together perfectly… "Genesis…"…His lover's nails dug in just enough to for him to feel it through his highly pleasured state, and that hot, wet, tongue-

"Ah! …Uhn!… Fuck!" Angeal shut his eyes tight and stilled Genesis' head while he thrust in his love's waiting mouth, plunging in as far as he could and spilled his load into back of Genesis's throat.

While Angeal was on his high and coming down, Genesis was hungrily swallowing down his prize, suckling here and there to get every drop. When his hair was released, he slowly eased back and let the softening member slide out of his mouth. He held the tip in his mouth bit longer, allowing his tongue to swipe over it a few more times be fore he released Angeal completely.

Genesis' fingers unclawed from Angeal's hips, revealing ten red little crescent moons that decorated the once flawless skin. He ran his hand lightly over the new bruises and looked at them with a slight wonder; they were actually kind of cute.

"…Genesis?" Came a soft, slightly out of breath, voice from above him. Genesis looked up and caught Angeal in a stare.

He raised his eyebrows up innocently while he tugged Angeal's sweatpants back into place. Genesis' tongue slid out of his mouth briefly to lick away at anything he missed around his mouth.

"Yes?"

"…What the hell was that?" Angeal asked slowly, eyeing Genesis with confusion. Genesis only shrugged and stood up, straightening his night slacks and shirt. He combed a hand through his hair, hoping it didn't get too tangled from Angeal's gripping.

Satisfied that he looked decent, he walked up to Angeal- who was leaning on the sink counter until his legs decided to work again-and leaned into him, stealing a chaste kiss on the lips. He gave Angeal's stomach a loving pat, moving away to cut the fire off on the stove; the water in the pot was done, bubbling rapidly. He then turned back to Angeal.

"I had an impulse. Now I'm heading back to bed; I need more energy than I have after last night." With an cute smirk and a wink, Genesis turned on his heel and exited the kitchen, leaving Angeal alone again to brood on what just happened and how he was going to get his revenge on his fiery, redheaded lover later tonight.

_~fin'._

_Hope you likey. Reviews are welcomed._


End file.
